Snail?
by Anisaaa
Summary: Tentang si lamban dan polos Kyungsoo/"DO KYUNGSOO! LARI! KUBILANG BERLARI! BUKAN BERJALAN!" "Kau tau kan Kai, namja itu… aku menyukainya. Dan lalu malam ini, aku mendapatimu melakukan tindakan asusila padanya"/ "Aigoo, Kyungsoo-ya…. eomma senang sekali. Jadi kau pacarnya Kyungsoo. Ya Tuhan... Kau tampan sekali" puji Nyonya Do berlebihan—like Suho/END/KaiSoo, OOC, typos, BL, DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Snail?**

Author :

Anisaaa

Rate :

M

Categori :

Yaoi/BL, romance, smut, Innocent!Kyungsoo

Cast :

- Do Kyungsoo

- Kim Jongin or Kai

- Other cast

Summary:

Tentang si lamban dan polos Kyungsoo yang selau salah dalam memilih/_"YA! Do Kyungsoo, cepat sedikit kalau tidak ingin tertinggal"_/_"KYUNGSOO LARI! LARI! KUBILANG LARI! BUKAN BERJALAN! ASTAGAAA!"_/_"Do Kyungsoo… Do Kyungsoo? Dimana anak itu? Apa ia tertinggal lagi?"_/_"Kyungsoo… Ppali!"_/KaiSoo, OOC, typos, BL, don't like don't read.

**.**

**.**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

DISLIKE? GO AWAY!

ENJOY~

.

.

"_KYUNGSOO! PPALIWA!"_

"_YA! Do Kyungsoo, cepat sedikit kalau tidak ingin tertinggal"_

"_KYUNGSOO LARI! LARI! KUBILANG LARI! BUKAN BERJALAN! ASTAGAAA!"_

"_Do Kyungsoo… Do Kyungsoo? Dimana anak itu? Apa ia tertinggal lagi?"_

"_HAN SEONSAENIM! HAN SEONSANIM! ANDWAEEEE! JANGAN TUTUP GERBANGNYAAAAA!"_

"_Kau bangun jam sudah bangun jam 3, tetapi kenapa tetap terlambat, heung? Dasar lamban!"_

"_Kyungsoo… Ppali!"_

"_Kyungsoo!"_

"_Kyungsoo!"_

"_Kyungsoo!"_

BRAK

BRUK

PRANG

KLONTANG

"ASTAGA KYUNGSOO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Namja mungil bermata bulat itu menciut. Doe eyesnya berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. Wajahnya terlihat sangat menyedihkan, dengan debu-debu menempel di baju dan celananya yang membuatnya terlihat sangat err… _kucel_.

Terlalu asyik melamun sehingga tidak sadar jika tangannya yang sedang memegang kemoceng untuk membersihkan benda-benda usang di gudang rumahnya secara tidak sengaja menyentuh kaleng cat bekas dan membuat benda-benda disekitarnya ikut berjatuhan, lalu terdengar suara gaduh dari arah ruang bawah tanah di rumah Keluarga Do.

Nyonya Do―ibu Kyungsoo—berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju gudang tempat putera semata wayangnya yang sedang menjalani masa hukuman. Lengkap dengan masker dan mentimun juga tomat yang menutupi wajahnya yang mulai kendur. Mungkin wajah wanita yang sudah berkepala tiga ini cepat menua karena terlalu sering berteriak-teriak pada puteranya yang bertubuh mungil itu. Dan mungki saja ini adalah kutukan Kyungsoo karena telinganya pengang, terlalu sering mendengar teriakan ibunya.

"Eomma… hiks" dan air mata itu menetes sudah. Tepat setelah melihat ibunya dengan wajah―yang menurut Kyungsoo—seperti hantu berada tepat di ambang pintu gudang, menatap nyalang pada benda-benda berserakan di kaki puteranya.

"Aigoo…." dan sang ibu hanya menghela napas pasrah.

Gagal sudah rencana suaminya untuk menghukum si mungil di hadapannya ini. Apalagi melihatnya menangis layaknya balita seperti saat ini membuatnya tak sampai hati untuk berkata dengan nada tinggi. Astagaa, puteranya ini… laki-laki tetapi sangat lamban dan perasa. Disentuh sedikit maka matanya akan berkaca-kaca dan hidungnya memerah, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tega membiarkannya hidup sendiri dengan keadaan yang seperti ini?

"Eom―hiks… mma, mianhae… hiks"

GREP

Nyonya Do membawa Kyungsoo ke pelukannya, tak tega membiarkan si mungil itu terus menangis tersedu-sedu seperti anak kecil. Menepuk-nepuk halus punggungnya dan mencium surai lembutnya yang sangat wangi, setidaknya Kyungsoo harus berhenti menangis sebelum ia menanyakan apa yang sedari tadi ditahan ibu satu anak itu.

"Uljima… gwaenchana, sayang. Uljimarayo, heum?"

Menatap kedua mata anaknya yang makin hari makin bulat. Sedangkan yang ditatap langsung menghentikan isakannya lalu mendongak dan memberikan tatapan O.O pada ibunya.

"Eomma, huks… aku―aku tidak sengaja. Mianhae…" ucap si mata bulat tulus

"Neee, tidak apa-apa sayang. Yang penting kau tidak terluka" balas Nyonya Do

Kyungsoo menyengir lebar, membuat ibunya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah sang anak yang sebentar lagi akan menyelsaikan masa sekolah menengah atasnya, lalu… kuliah di negeri entah berantah yang letaknya sangat jauh dari Korea membuat pandangan wanita itu menjadi sendu. Membiarkan si lamban, si imut, sekaligus si cengeng ini seorang diri dan jauh darinya… terdengar sangat tidak mungkin. Terlebih dengan kondisi puteranya yang seperti ini. Haaaahhh, Nyonya Do menghela napas lelah.

"Eomma… wae geurae?" tanya si polos yang bingung melihat perubahan raut wajah ibunya.

"Aniya. Aigoo… kau kumal sekali, sayang. Maafkan Eomma ne… kau tahu sendiri Appamu memang suka berlebihan" ucapnya seraya menepuk-nepuk debu yang menempel di kaos anaknya.

"Gwaenchana. Bukan salah Eomma apalagi Appa. Mungkin ia lelah selalu menjadi orang tua langganan panggilan kesiswaan karena aku hampir tidak pernah tidak datang terlambat"

"Hhhh. Kau pasti lelah, mandi dulu lalu makan bersama Eomma, oke?"

"Neee" jawabnya antusias. Aaah ibunya ini memang sangat peka dengan kebutuhan perutnya.

"Eomma…" panggilnya pelan. Langkah kaki ibunya terhenti lalu berbalik arah menghadapnya, menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut. Seperti biasa…

"Gomawo…" ucapnya tulus.

Nyonya Do melengkungkan bibirnya. Meskipun lamban, cengeng, dan tidak gesit seperti anak laki-laki lainnya. Putera satu-satunya ini selalu tahu bagaimana membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga walaupun hanya dengan ucapan manis seperti tadi.

.

.

.

"YA! KYUNGSOO-YA, CEPATLAH SEDIKIT. KAMI SUDAH TERLALU LAMA MENUNGGUMU DI ATAS SINI" pekik Baekhyun—teman Kyungsoo―dari puncak bukit. Sementara itu di bawah bukit, seorang namja bertubuh mungil dan berkulit pucat terlihat terengah-engah mendaki bukit terjal di depannya ditambah teriakan-teriakan temannya yang membuat hatinya agak jengkel. Tapi memang benar sih, ia memang lamban. Naasnya fakta itu tidak bisa dipungkiri.

"Hei, siput!"

"Heung?!"

Ia terperanjat kaget dan hampir saja terjerembab ke belakang kalau saja tangan namja berkulit tan di yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya memegang pinggulnya. Seketika wajahnya dan telinga memerah menyadari posisi mereka yang agak… intim.

"Siput… teman-temanmu sudah menunggu lama di atas sana. Kau mau membuat mereka menunggu sampai besok, huh?!

O.O

"Aish, dasar siput lamban!"

_Dasar hitam bodoh!_ Rutuk Kyungsoo dalam hati sambil membiarkan tangan kanannya diseret namja tan di depannya. _ Mana ada siput yang berjalan seperti cheetah! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!_

Sepertinya Kyungsoo lupa diri. Bukankah bodoh namanya jika tahu kau lamban tetapi tetap nekat ikut dalam kegiatan naik turun bukit dalam rangka acara rutin organisasi pecinta alam sekolahnya. Dengan jalan yang datar saja, ia tidak bisa berjalan cepat. Apalagi dengan rute perjalanan yang naik-turun dan terjal seperti ini? Bodohnya lagi, sudah tau ia lamban tetapi tetap nekat bergabung dengan klub pecinta alam.

"Ah, jeongmal gomawo Kai. Kalau tidak ditarik seperti tadi, namja ini akan membuat kami menunggu sampai menjadi fosil. Ish!" desis Luhan seraya menatap Kyungsoo tidak suka.

Kai tersenyum simpul lalu pandangannya beralih pada namja yang ia pegang tangannya yang kini sedang menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan matanya yang memanas dan hidungnya yang memerah.

"Ya!"

Kai mengguncang tubuh Kyungsoo dan namja itu langsung tersentak kaget lalu menatap Kai dengan pandangan O.O meskipun matanya kini terlihat agak memerah seperti menahan tangis. Kai mendekatkan wajah mereka, mencoba mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka berdua. Bahkan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan deru napas Kai di wajahnya. Aigoo… telinganya memerah lagi, eotteokhae?

"Hei siput, kuperingatkan ya. Kalau kau tetap lamban seperti ini, ketua bisa mengusirmu dari klub ini. Jadi… berubahlah kalau ingin tetap bergabung bersama kami. Mengerti?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk gugup yang terkesan lucu bagi namja tan di hadapannya, membuat Kai tidak tahan untuk mengusap surai lembut si namja mungil. Dan dahinya berkerut bingung melihat perubahan warna di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Wae? Kau sakit? Wajahmu merah sekali"

"Eung? A—ani. Gwaenchana" jawab Kyungsoo seadannya. Berjalan secepat mungkin―meskipun sebenarnya tidak mungkin—meninggalkan namja tan itu di belakangnya. Ini lebih baik daripada membiarkan Kai melihat ekspresi bodohnya.

"Anak itu… kenapa?" tanya Kai pada dirinya sendiri. Menatap punggung sempit si imut yang kini berada di depannya.

"Anak itu manis sekali, iya kan Kai?"

"Astaga!" Kai tersentak kaget ketika menyadari seseorang tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya. Kedua mata orang itu fokus pada Kyungsoo yang berjalan terseok-seok bahkan sesekali tersandung-sandung meskipun tidak sampai jatuh.

"Hyung… kau mengagetkanku! Dan apa kau bilang tadi? Manis?"

"Ne. Dia lucu sekali, aigoo…" jawab namja dengan tulisan 'ketua' yang terbaca di lengan sebelah kanannya.

"Ya! Suho hyung… kau menyukainya?" tanya Kai horror.

Suho menatap Kai dengan wajah sumringah. Tersenyum gila lalu menjawab, "Memang iya hehehe" lalu meninggalkan Kai yang terpaku di tempatnya begitu saja seraya berjalan riang menyusul Kyungsoo yang berada tidak jauh di depannya. Dari cara berjalannya saja, bisa dipastikan kalau namja bernama Suho itu sedang gila, begitu pikir Kai. Menatap sedih ketua klubnya yang mulai terganggu kewarasannya.

.

.

.

Suasana malam di puncak bukit seperti ini memang sangatlah sepi. Hanya terdengar beberapa jangkrik dan binatang malam. Udaranya juga sangat dingin, apalagi jika api unggun itu tidak ada di tengah-tengah lingkaran tenda mereka. Anggota yang ikut acara jelajah alam rutin kali ini hanya 10 orang termasuk Kyungsoo. Dan tujuh yang lainnya merupakan pemegang jabatan di organisasi pecinta alam.

Tidak ada hal penting yang mereka lakukan. Hanya bernyanyi bersama-sama dengan seseorang yang menjadi sukarelawan untuk menjadi gitaris gratis dadakan. Beberapa anggota senior―pemegang jabatan inti—sepertinya sedang memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Lihat ke ujung sana. Kris sunbae blasteran China-Kanada itu sibuk mempepet hoobaenya yang bernama Tao, namja dengan mata panda yang lucu. Berusaha mengajaknya untuk mengobrol meskipun garing. _Yang penting usaha_, batin Kris optimis. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan risih si namja panda yang merasa tidak bisa bergerak karena Kris terlalu dekat dengannya. Poor Tao

Ah, dan juga si ketua―Suho—yang menutut Kai sedang terganggu kewarasannya itu sedari tadi cengar-cengir sendiri memandangi wajah polos Kyungsoo yang sepertinya bingung mau melakukan apa karena semua orang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Sementara itu di samping Suho, Kai sedang memandang risih perilaku ketua klubnya dan terkadang mengumpat-umpat sendiri, persis orang gila. Jadi… disini yang sedang gila Suho atau Kai?

"Hoammm…" Kyungsoo menguap. Matanya sayu, nyaris tertutup jika saja ia tidak memaksakan jari-jarinya menarik-narik kelopak matanya supaya tetap terbuka.

"Ya! Kau!"

Kyungsoo celingukan. Menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, ingin tahu siapa orang yang sedang ditunjuk sunbae yang diketahui bernama Park Chanyeol. Lalu setelah sadar bahwa mata sunbaenya tertuju padanya, dengan ragu-ragu ia mengarahkan telunjukknya ke arahnya sendiri dengan wajah polos dan tatapan O.O

"Aish! Yaa, kau! Kau yang bermata bulat"

Kyungsoo mengrjapkan matanya lucu. Bingung mungkin.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol, jangan terlalu keras padanya" terdengar suara dari sisi yang lain. Ah ternyata Kai yang sedang mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Wae? Namja manja ini bahkan sudah mengantuk sebelum acara inti di mulai"

Kai mengangguk paham lalu berdiri di depan Kyungsoo dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan setengah duduk. "Kau mengantuk? Kkaja" tanpa permisi ia menarik tangan si mungil begitu saja. Mengabaikan umpatan-umpatan Chanyeol yang gagal membully hoobaenya.

GREP

Dan Kai kaget ketika tangannya dicengkram kuat oleh Kyungsoo. Ia menatap namja imut itu bingung.

"Bi―bisakah, kau menemaniku dulu. A—aku takut…." Lirih Kyungsoo malu. Pasalnya mungkin hanya ia satu-satunya anggota yang penakut di organisasi ini. Namun apa daya, teman satu tendanya serta tenda disebelah-sebelahnya sedang sibuk mengelilingi api unggun. Ia tidak mungkin berani tidur sendiri dengan keadaan tenda yang sepi seperti ini. Meminta Kai untuk sekedar duduk menjaganya di depan tendanya sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk, begitu pikirnya.

"Takut? Ah, baiklah…"

"Eih?"

"Wae?" tanya Kai heran.

Kyungsoo kaget setengah mati ketika Kai malah ikut memasuki tenda bersamanya. Jadi sekarang mereka berdua berada dalam satu tenda dengan lampu remang-remang seperti ini. Astaga… Astagaa… Astagaa… kupingnya mulai memerah lagi. Tetapi tidak mungkin juga jika ia meminta Kai keluar dari tendanya, bukankah tadia ia sendiri yang meminta Kai menemaninya. Aah, Kyungsoo jadi galau sendiri.

"Cepat tidur!" titah Kai dan Kyungsoo langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas alas tidur yang meskipun tidak seempuk kasur di kamarnya namun rasanya sangat nyaman. Mungkin karena ada Kai disini. Mungkin… eh?

"Ya! Kubilang cepat tidur!" Kai agak kesal ketika namja yang kini sedang merebahkan diri di hadapannya tidak juga menutup matanya. Namun Kyungsoo malah terbengong-bengong menatapnya. Pilihan yang salah, Kyungie sayang…

"Aish"

CHU

Kedua bibir itu bertemu. Kai memejamkan matanya, meresapi manisnya bibir namja yang berada di bawahnya. Sementara itu Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung, berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

Dan ketika bibir Kai mulai bergerak pelan barulah Kyungsoo sadar bahwa namja yang selalu sukses membuat telinganya memerah itu kini sedang melumat bibirnya pelan. Astaga! Astaga! Astaga! Kyungsoo panik setengah mati namun ia berusaha menahannya dengan cara memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan membiarkan bibirnya dihisap oleh namja yang berada di atasnya.

Napas Kyungsoo hampir habis, dan Kai langsung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka begitu sadar dengan deru napas si mungil yang mulai pendek-pendek. Menatap lembut namja yang masih memejamkan erat kedua matanya. Lucu sekali, pikirnya. Lalu melanjutkan aksinya menjelajahi leher putih mulus milik Kyungsoo. Aaah, kau tahu wangi sekali leher namja imut itu.

Menjilat lalu menghisapnya pelan, dengan gerakan yang teramat lembut agar Kyungsoo yang polos itu tidak terganggu dengan kegiatannya. Bahkan kini bercak-bercak merah samar mulai terlihat di leher Kyungsoo yang kini menggigit bibirnya kuat agar tidak satupun suara muncul dari bibirnya.

CUP

Kai mengecup lembut bibir kissable itu. Sekedar mengecup lalu terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi namja polos yang ada di bawahnya. Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan berhenti menggigit bibirnya. Ia menatap namja yang wajahnya kini sangatlah dekat dengan wajahnya. Pipinya memanas, dan seluruh tubuhnya menegang. _Astagaa apa yang baru saja aku lakukan_, pikir Kyungsoo bingung.

"Hei, siput"

"…."

"Siput"

O.O

"Siput!" Kai meninggikan suaranya agar si polos ini tersadar dari lamunannya. "Bagaimana bisa bibirmu semanis ini, heum?"

Kyungsoo jelas saja bingung. Menatap aneh pada namja tan di atasnya.

"Kau pacarku, oke!"

"Huh? Kau bilang apa"

"Jadi sekarang aku berhak tidur di sini, dan jangan protes" ucapnya seraya memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dari samping dengan erat.

"Tapi, Aku―"

"ASTAGA! KAI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Dan kedua namja sedah berbaring di dalam tenda berwarna biru itu menatap kaget dua orang namja yang tiba-tiba saja membuka tirai tenda mereka.

"S—Suho h―yung…"

Tamatlah riwayat Kim Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kebayang mukanya Kyungsoo O.O jadilah ff ini

Ini ceritanya… entah apa. Tiba-tiba kepikir gitu aja

Ini twoshoot (kayaknya) jadi bakal ada lanjutannya—kalo mau dilanjutin.

Oke, thanks for reading guysss

Salam hangat,

Anisaaa :*

**October 21, 2013**


	2. Chapter 2

**Snail?**

**Author :**

Anisaaa

**Rate :**

M

**Category :**

Yaoi/BL, romance, smut, Innocent!Kyungsoo

**Cast :**

- Do Kyungsoo

- Kim Jongin or Kai

- Other cast

**Summary:**

Tentang si lamban dan polos Kyungsoo yang selau salah dalam memilih/"DO KYUNGSOO! LARI! KUBILANG BERLARI! BUKAN BERJALAN!" "Kau tau kan Kai, namja itu… aku menyukainya. Dan lalu malam ini, aku mendapatimu melakukan tindakan asusila padanya"/ "Aigoo, Kyungsoo-ya…. eomma senang sekali. Jadi kau pacarnya Kyungsoo. Ya Tuhan... Kau tampan sekali" puji Nyonya Do berlebihan—like Suho/ENDING PART UPDATE/KaiSoo, OOC, typos, BL, don't like don't read.

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DISLIKE? GO AWAY!**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

"Aku benar-benar kecewa"

"…"

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku mengincar namja itu. Tapi… tapi… tapi kau merebutnya. MEREBUTNYA!"

"…"

"Ya Tuhan… Kepalaku sakit sekali" ucap Suho—Ketua Klub Pecinta Alam—berlebihan.

Dua namja itu—Kai dan Suho—sedang berbicara empat mata di dalam tenda khusus senior setelah menangkap basah si Ketua 2 Klub Pecinta Alam yang masih duduk di middle class—Kai—melakukan pelecehan terhadap hoobaenya Do Kyungsoo sekaligus si mungil incaran Ketua Umum.

Suho menghardik Kai habis-habisan, yeah meskipun ucapannya terdengar berlebihan. Sedangkan yang disidang malah tenang-tenang saja, seolah-olah tidak ada masalah genting yang sedang terjadi. Dan sikap sok tenang Kai membuat Suho makin naik pitam. Bagaimana mungkin satu-satunya hoobae yang memegang jabatan inti itu dengan beraninya atau―menurut Suho—dengan kurang ajarnya menikung si Ketua Umum. Hell yeah! Suho adalah ketua idaman semua organisasi dan termasuk pemimpin berwajah paling taman―menurutnya. Lalu dengan lancangnya, si hitam yang dikenal paling usil dan hanya menjabat sebagai Ketua 2 itu merebut Kyungsoo, si mata bulat, darinya. Astagaa ini tidak bisa dipercaya dan sangat membuat Suho frustasi.

"Aku rasa aku sudah gila. Haha tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin" ucap Suho yang memang —menurut Kai―sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik (re: gila)

"Ya, kau memang gila Hyung" balas Kai tanpa dosa.

"Kau tau kan Kai, namja itu… aku menyukainya. Dan lalu malam ini, aku mendapatimu melakukan tindakan asusila padanya"

"ITU BUKAN TINDAKAN ASUSILA, HYUNG!" dan kini Kai mulai tersulut emosinya. Enak saja, hanya memeluk kekasihnya, si ketua gilanya ini bilang bahwa itu tindakan asusila. Tidak bisa diterima oleh seorang Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai.

"Ya Tuhan, si mungil yang malang. Usianya masih belia dan ia polos sekali. Mengapa ia harus mengalami hal itu di usia semuda ini. Ya Tuhan…"

Suho terus mengoceh frustasi bak orang gila tanpa menghiraukan Kai yang berteriak-teriak padanya karena tidak terima dituduh melakukan tindakan asusila terhadap Kyungsoo. Dan mereka berdua terlihat sama gilanya sekarang. Yang satu berbicara pada diri sendiri lalu yang satunya lagi berteriak-teriak tidak jelas dengan sahutan-sahutan yang terdengar tidak nyambung.

Sementara itu di depan tenda milik Kyungsoo terlihat Luhan Sunbaenim atau si Cinderella rambut pendek sedang menatap Kyungsoo tajam seraya melontarkan kata-kata yang menurut Kyungsoo sangat menusuk. Dari awal Luhan memang tidak suka dengan hoobae yang seperti Kyungsoo. Lemah, cengeng, lamban, dan—menurutnya―sok polos. Terlebih lagi gara-gara si mungil di depannya ini, perhatian si Ketua Umum teralihkan darinya. Haish, tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Xi Luhan sebelum si mungil ini tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menjadi bagian dari klub—menurut Luhan yang narsis―miliknya.

"Ya! Angkat kepalamu!" titah Luhan

"…"

"YA! ANGKAT KEPALAMU KUBILANG!"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menampakkan wajahnya yang merah dan basah dengan air mata. Di rumah ia memang terbiasa dibentak oleh ayahnya dan teriaki oleh ibunya, namun menurutnya kali ini kasusnya berbeda. Luhan bukan keluarganya. Luhan sunbae… si cantik yang ternyata galak sekali.

"Do Kyungsoo… Kau ini namja. Hapus air matamu itu!"

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya, berusaha sebisanya agar tidak menyulut emosi si cantik di depannya. "S—sunbae… ma—maafkan aku… hiks" air matanya kembali jatuh.

"Aish!" Luhan berdecak kesal. Melihat wajah yang biasanya terlihat pucat polos yang kini berderai air mata itu membuatnya iba. Bagaimanapun juga namja di depannya ini adalah anggotanya, jika si cengeng ini mengundurkan diri dari klubnya pastilah Luhan menjadi orang pertama yang Suho cari.

"Ya! Uljima…" ucap Luhan lembut sembari menghapus air mata Kyungsoo yang terus merembes di pipinya. "Uljima…." Lalu memeluknya dan mengusap punggungnya, seperti ibu yang menenangkan anaknya yang rewel.

Sementara itu yang dipeluk masih sesenggukan dan mengeratkan kedua tangannya di bahu si cantik yang tadi membentak-bentak namja tidak bersalah sepertinya. Masih agak takut dengan orang yang memeluknya, namun pelukan yang terasa hangat seperti pelukan ibunya itu membuatnya tak tahan untuk merapatkan tubuhnya pada si cantik yang galak itu.

"Hei, aku sudah mengampunimu. Gwaenchana Kyungsoo-ya" ucap Luhan makin melembut. Memeluk Kyungsoo rasanya seperti memeluk anaknya, meskipun ia belum menikah apalagi punya anak. Dan dalam pelukan hangat itu, Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk lucu meskipun suara sesenggukan samar masih terdengar.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya lalu menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum manis yang dibalas dengan tatapan O.O dari namja di depannya. Luhan terkekeh kecil dan mengacak surai legam Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

"Lupakan yang tadi. Tidurlah… yang lain sudah masuk ke tendanya"

"…"

"Wae? Kau ingin tidur denganku?"

O.O ―Kyungsoo

"Baiklah… Jja! tidur denganku akan menjauhkanmu dari si ahjjusi mesum itu"

Dan tanpa persetujuan si polos, Luhan menarik tangannya lalu segera masuk ke tenda yang harusnya di hanya tempati oleh Xiumin, Luhan, dan Lay. Namun berhubung tubuh Kyungsoo kecil, berbagi tempat dengan si mungil ini sepertinya tidak akan membuat mereka tidur berdesak-desakan. Lagipula, tenda untuk senior memang memiliki ukuran yang lebih besar. Jadi, tidak masalah kan?

.

.

.

"Aish Hyung! Ini semua karenamu! Ish" sungut Kai

"Ya Tuhan berkahilah si mungil itu, berikan cahaya untuk jalannya…"

"Hyung! Aku bicara padamu! Berhentilah bersikap gila!"

"Si polos itu, Ya Tuhan… aku sedih sekali, bagaimana perasaan orang tuanya jika tahu anaknya menjadi korban tindakan asusila"

"HYUNG!"

"Tuhan berikanlah rahmat yang melimpah pada korban tindakan asusila sepertinya…"

"YA! HYUNG!"

"Aamiin…"

.

.

.

"Hoam…."

Kyungsoo menguap pelan seraya mendudukan dirinya lalu mengucek kedua matanya imut. Ia bingung dengan keadaan tenda yang kosong dan sudah rapi. Kemana perginya sunbae-sunbae labil itu? Ia mengedikan bahunya lalu beranjak keluar dari tenda dan yang pertama dilihatnya adalah si hitam yang sedang dikeroyok oleh sunbae-sunbae termasuk Luhan sementara itu para hoobae dengan tepukan penuh semangat, mendukung para sunbae yang sedang berbuat anarkis pada satu-satunya namja middle class yang secara terpaksa harus mereka anggap sebagai senior.

Kyungsoo hanya memberikan tatapan O.O miliknya tanpa sama sekali berniat untuk membantu Kai keluar dari amukan massa. Namja mungil itu melangkah dengan sangat pelan ke arah tenda yang seharusnya menjadi tempat ia tidur semalam seraya mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya yang masih terlihat sayu.

"Perlu bantuan?"

Suara dari arah belakang membuatnya tersentak kaget. Kyungsoo menghela napas lega ketika mendapati Baekhyun di ambang pintu tendanya. Ia menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum manis yang membuat Baekhyun harus mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk tidak mencubit pipi temannya keras-keras.

Setelah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya, ia membalik badannya menghadap Baekhyun. Lalu tangannya ditarik begitu saja oleh Baekhyun dan tahu-tahu sudah ada para hoobae yang sedang duduk melingkar seraya memegang bungkusan sarapan di depannya.

Tanpa izin, Baekhyun langsung mengambil sisa sarapan yang berada tak jauh di depannya dan memberikannya satu untuk Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan para anggota lainnya karena ia satu-satunya anggota yang berani bersikap semaunya. Tapi Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun… si cantik yang tidak bisa lepas dari eyeliner itu tidak pernah peduli dengan aturan-aturan yang tidak tertulis, yang penting ia makan dengan lahap dan perutnya kenyang. Itu saja.

"Ya!"

Nyam nyam nyam ―Baekhyun

"YA!"

Nyam nyam nyam ―Baekhyun

"YA! AKU BERBICARA PADAMU HOOBAE KURANG AJAR!"

Kyungsoo merinding. Sejak Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapannya dan Baekhyun, ia sudah menghentikan kunyahannya. Kyungsoo menyikut lengan Baekhyun yang masih asyik mengunyah sarapannya. Namun temannya yang paling jarang marah padanya itu hanya menoleh lalu menatapnya kesal dan melanjutkan acara sarapannya.

Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Ia menggulung lidahnya menyentuh gerahamnya dan menatap Baekhyun geram. Dengan sengaja, kakinya menendang kecil lutut Baekhyun yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Dan langsung saja, si namja eyeliner itu memekik :

"YA!"

Chanyeol menatapnya datar.

"Astaga…" cicit Baekhyun lalu menatap teman yang duduk di sampingnya kesal karena tidak diberitahu bahwa ada Chanyeol Sunbae di depannya.

"Hehehe" Baekhyun meringis dan tertawa canggung untuk menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

"Kau. Ikut aku!"

Dan setelahnya Byun Baekhyun si cuek itu hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti langkah panjang Chanyeol Sunbae yang berjalan di depannya dengan kepala tertunduk lesu. Sementara itu anggota yang lain menatap puas seniornya yang terkenal hobi marah-marah seperti Luhan karena berhasil memberi pelajaran pada si Baekhyun yang tidak kenal aturan itu. Dan Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya ber O.O ria.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo rasanya benar-benar ingin terjun ke jurang terdekat saat ini. Atau agar tidak terlalu ekstrim, gantung diri saja di pohon besar yang terdapat dalam jumlah banyak dalam hutan ini. Wajahnya memanas dan memerah sampai ke telinga. Berjalan beriringan dengan namja yang semalam melakukan tindakan asusila―menurut Suho―padanya disertai dengan tangan yang saling bertaut mesra membuat kepalanya serasa mendidih sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Berawal dari Baekhyun yang tidak bisa berjalan beriringan dengannya seperti biasanya—dengan tujuan baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo agar ia berjalan lebih cepat—karena si sunbae telinga lebar yang pemarah itu secara otoriter memonopoli teman karibnya untuk mengikutinya kemana-mana dan dengan sukarela melakukan apa yang ia suruh. Oh, poor Baekhyun…

Lalu membiarkan Kyungsoo berjalan sendiri tanpa perlu tangannya ditarik sesorang adalah pilihan yang sangat buruk. Silakan lakukan jika mereka semua ingin pulang 3 hari kemudian, menghabiskan waktu dengan menunggu Kyungsoo yang berjalan lambat jauh di belakang. Karena tidak ada satupun anggota yang sanggup membuat Kyungsoo bisa berjalan lebih cepat selain Baekhyun, maka Kai memanfaatkan kesempatan emas ini sebagai alasan untuk Suho, si ketua narsis yang diam-diam alim itu. Suho jelas saja tidak bisa mengelak, kalau ia melarang Kai dan menjadikan dirinya yang memandu Kyungsoo maka sudah pasti ia akan menjadi sasaran amukan para senior-senior cantik yang tadi pagi mengeroyok Kai.

"Kau lelah? Haus?" tanya Kai perhatian karena tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam membisu.

Kai melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan beralih mengusap pipi pucat Kyungsoo yang malah memerah. "Hey, waeyo? Wajahmu memerah lagi. Apa kau sakit? Atau mungkin kedinginan? Apa aku harus mengusap kedua tanganmu seperti ini?"

Kai menggosok-gosokkan tangannya dengan tangan Kyungsoo. "Atau ke pipimu seperti ini?" lalu menangkup pipi Kyungsoo dengan telapak tangan miliknya yang sebelumnya ia gosok-gosokkan.

"YA! KIM JONGIN! JANGAN CARI KESEMPATAN!" pekik Suho yang sudah berada jauh di depan karena para sunbae memang berjalan di depan sebagai penunjuk jalan. Sedangkan Kai dan Kyungsoo berjalan di barisan paling belakang.

Kai mendengus kesal sekaligus menyeringai senang. Si Ketua Umum itu pasti sedang cemburu berat sekarang. Hahaha, rasakan! Bahagia rasanya melihat sosok leader yang selalu tebar pesona dan menganggung-aggungkan jabatannya sedang jengkel seperti saat ini. Ah, tidak sia-sia ia menemani Kyungsoo tidur tadi malam meskipun harus berakhir dengan paksa oleh kedatangan Ketua Gila itu. Akhirnya Kim Jongin bisa memiliki apa yang tidak Suho miliki, yaitu Kyungsoo.

"Jangan dihiraukan. Ketua kita itu memang sudah gila. Sudah merasa lebih baik? Ayo jalan lagi" ucap Kai lembut dan Kyungsoo hanya menurut ketika tangannya digenggam lagi oleh namja berkulit tan di sampingnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan pelan-pelan. Kai berjalan satu langkah di depan Kyungsoo dan agak mengikuti irama langkah Kyungsoo yang lamban sembari tersenyum senang, terlihat seperti orang gila yang baru dipulangkan dari rumah sakit jiwa. Sementara itu namja yang berjalan di belakangnya, dengan tangan yang digenggam olehnya sedang menatap punggungnya bingung.

Kai… kemarin orang ini meledeknya karena ia berjalan seperti siput, lalu malamnya orang ini tiba-tiba menemaninya tidur di tenda dan memeluknya, dan pagi ini si hitam ini bersikap sangat lembut padanya. _Apa benar yang dikatakan Luhan Sunbae bahwa diantara ketua Klub mereka, hanya Kris Sunbae yang sehat. Sedangkan Suho Sunbae dan Kai… mengalami masalah kejiwaan_ pikir Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

TING TONG

Bel kediaman keluarga Do berbunyi nyaring. Nyonya Do berlari tergopoh-gopoh dari dapur menuju ruang tamu untuk membuka pintu karena tahu bahwa suaminya itu tidak bisa diganggu dari kegiatannya memantau pasar saham dari layar datar di hadapannya.

"Annyeong haseyo, nyonya" sapa Kai ramah dan Nyonya Do langsung terpana dengan senyum Kai. "Kim Jongin imnida. Kerena telah mengizinkannya untuk mengikuti acara rutin organisasi kami, saya sebagai Ketua 2 Klub Pecinta alam sekaligus kekasih Kyungsoo mengucapkan terimakasih"

"Ah, ya sama-sama hehe…" jawab Nyonya Do belum sa—

"MWO? NAMJACHINGU KYUNGSOO?!"

―dar.

"Eomma!" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menutup telinganya. Ibunya ini kebiasan sekali berteriak pada orang lain.

"Aigoo, Kyungsoo-ya…. eomma senang sekali. Jadi kau pacarnya Kyungsoo. Ya Tuhan... Kau tampan sekali" puji Nyonya Do berlebihan—like Suho.

"Apa? T—tidak, aku bukan―"

"Ne… nyonya" jawab Kai sumringah, memotong ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Ah, panggil aku bibi saja, oke. Ayo masuk, minum dulu…. ah atau sekalian makan siang saja, bagaimana?" tanya Nyonya Do antusias.

"Mianhamnida bibi, tapi saya harus segera pulang. Mungkin lain waktu"

"Begitu ya? Sayang sekali. Ya sudah, Kyungsoo antar pacarmu sampai ke gerbang, sana" ucapnya seraya mendorong-dorong tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Sampai jumpa, bibi. Aku pergi…" Kai bersikap ramah sementara Kyungsoo mencebilkan bibirnya kesal karena eommanya itu langsung percaya saja pada ucapan Kai.

"Hei siput!"

Kyungsoo terperanjat. Kai selalu memanggilnya begitu, ish! Dia kan manusia, bukan hewan berlendir dan bercangkang itu. Kai menarik tangannya agar berjalan lebih cepat menuju gerbang. Sepertinya mulai sekarang, mau tidak mau Kyungsoo harus terbiasa dengan Kai yang hobi menyeret tangannya seenak jidatnya.

Mereka sampai di gerbang. Kai berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum lembut.

"Siputku yang manis… aku pulang nee. Jangan lupa makan dan latihan kecepatan, oke. Sampai bertemu di sekolah besok" mengacak surai lembut Kyungsoo dengan gemas dan berbalik meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk mendekati motornya.

"Ah… aku lupa sesuatu" Kai menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik dan mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Saranghae…"

CHU~

Ciuman itu berlangsung sangat mendadak untuk Kyungsoo. Mulanya hanya menempel namun bibir Kai yang menghisap bibir penuh miliknya dan kedua tangan Kai yang memegang pinggul serta tengkuknya membuat intensitas ciuman itu meningkat. Perlahan, Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan menikmati ciuman itu.

Plop

"Aku mencintaimu…" Kai mengakhiri ciuman itu lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Dan tinggalah si polos Kyungsoo yang berdiri terpaku di gerbang rumahnya seraya memegangi bibirnya yang basah bekas ciumannya dengan Kai.

.

.

.

"Hei siput!"

_Astagaa, namja ini lagi _batin Kyungsoo nelangsa. Ia sudah berhasil menghindar dari namja berkulit tan itu selama 3 jam sejak ia datang ke sekolah dengan cara bersembunyi di balik deretan loker kelas ketika jam istirahat. Lalu kini usahanya terasa sia-sia ketika telinganya mendengar suara yang saat ini sangat tidak ingin didengarnya itu berada tak jauh di depannya. Hahhh, Kyungsoo menghela napas pasrah lalu berbalik arah menjauh dari namja itu.

"Siput… Mau kemana, heung?"

Tidak mempedulikan ucapan namja yang berjalan santai di belakangnya. Ia sudah berusaha berjalan secepat mungkin namun tetap saja Kai masih bisa mengikutinya. Kyungsoo benar-benar menyesali kelambanannya dalam situasi genting seperti ini.

GREP

"Siput… Kau ke—"

"Hiks…"

"—napa?"

Kai terkejut mendapati namja yang baru beberapa hari ini menjadi kekasihnya itu menangis sedih di depannya, tepat ketika ia mencengkram tangannya dan membalikkan badannya. Oh astaga Kim Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan.

"Hei, siput… uljima, sayang…" suara Kai melembut. Ia membawa si mungil ke dekapannya lalu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sayang. Tidak mempedulikan dengan tatapan orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang tertuju padanya.

"Aku… hiks… k―kenapa lamban Uu-uuhh… sekali… hiks"

"Aku Huuhh…. Sudah berusaha cepat. Tapi hiks… kau tetap bisa Uu-uuhh… mengejarku hiks… hiks…"

"Ah, aku mengerti. Jadi kelasmu akan mengambil nilai lari. Kalau begitu aku akan dengan senang hati melatihmu berlari cepat seperti ini…" Kai berlari di tempat dengan ekspresi wajah yang lucu. "Bagaimana?"

Dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjawab, hanya membiarkan tubuhnya kembali dipeluk Kai. Mau menjelaskan juga percuma. Memang benar minggu depan kelasnya akan mengadakan pengambilan nilai lari, tapi bukan itu poinnya. Maksud Kyungsoo sebenarnya kan ia takut dengan Kai yang selalu ada di sekitarnya selama ini dan ia juga kesal karena Kai selalu saja bisa mengejarnya secepat apapun ia berjalan. Yeah, berjalan. Karena Kyungsoo memang tidak bisa berlari. Maksudnya terlalu lambat untuk disebut berlari.

.

.

.

PRIIIIIIIIITTTTT

Peluit berwarna biru itu berbunyi nyaring setelah ditiup kuat-kuat oleh seorang Kim Jongin.

"DO KYUNGSOO! LARI! KUBILANG BERLARI! BUKAN BERJALAN!" teriak Kai dari deretan tempat duduk penonton di atas sana. Sementara itu di lapangan luas dengan cahaya matahari yang terik itu, seorang namja bertubuh mungil sedang berlari―berjalan maksudnya—lambat-lambat dengan napas tersengal-sengal serta keringat yang bercucuran.

"KYUNGSOO! PPALIWA!"

Si mungil itu tersentak dan melanjutkan sesi latihan larinya dengan Kai sebagai tutornya, setelah rehat sejenak sekedar untuk mengambil napas. Suasana lapangan yang sepi membuat teriakan Kai dari pengeras suara terdengar bergema, dan ini menambah rasa jengkel si mungil yang masih berusaha mempercepat langkahnya di bawah sana.

"Hahh… Hahh… Hahhh…"

Kyungsoo tidak kuat lagi. Napasnya sudah habis, dan jika ia memaksakan diri tidak akan ada hasilnya. Kenapa saat menjadi tutor si Kim Jongin yang biasanya lembut padanya itu sekarang jadi galak seperti Luhan?

"KYUNGSOO! YA! LARI LAGI! LARI KUBILANG!"

PRIIIIIIIIITTTTT

Kyungsoo tetap tidak bergerak. Ia mendongak ke atas, melihat ke arah Kai yang sibuk dengan pengeras suara di tangan kanannya dan peluit di tangan kiri. Wajah si mungil menjadi sendu dan kedua matanya memanas. Ia sedih karena merasa dibohongi. Ia pikir Kai akan mengajarinya dengan penuh kelembutan, tapi malah berakhir seperti ini. Sepertinya pilihannya membiarkan Kai bertindak semaunya : menjadi pacarnya, melatihnya berlari, dll. adalah pilihan yang sangat-sangat salah.

Di atas sana, Kai tersentak kaget melihat Kyungsoo yang sebentar lagi akan memangis. Ah, ia lupa bahwa kekasih mungilnya itu tipe-tipe namja yang perasa dan cengeng. Namja berkulit tan itu berlari panik menuruni anak tangga untuk mendekati kekasihnya yang kini malah sudah menangis.

"Astaga! Mianhe, sayang…" ucapnya lembut.

Dengan telaten, ia menghapus keringat yang membasahi wajah kekasihnya. Kaosnya sudah basah, rambutnya juga sudah lepek dengan keringat. Kai menyingkirkan rambut basah yang menempel di kening kekasihnya lalu mengelap titik keringat yang ada disana dan dengan sabar meniup-niup wajah dan lehernya untuk mengurangi rasa gerah. Kai pikir Kyungsoo menangis karena kepanasan.

"Siput… uljima, sayang. Apa masih kepanasan sekarang? Huffff huffff huff" Kai masih saja meniupi wajah dan leher Kyungsoo. Kai bodoh! Tidak peka!

Kyungsoo menghentikan tangisnya dan menerima botol minum yang diulurkan oleh Kai. Si mungil itu makin bingung, tadi si hitam ini berteriak-teriak seperti pelatih killer dan sekarang kembali lembut seperti ibunya.

"Nah, sekarang... ayo latihan lagi. Aku akan duduk di pinggir lapangan saja. Fighting!" ucapnya seraya mengacak rambut Kyungsoo yang lepek karena keringat lalu duduk di pinggir lapangan.

"DO KYUNGSOO BERSIAP!"

"SATU! DUA! TIGA!"

PRIIIIIIIIITTTTT

Dan si mungil kembali memulai sesi latihannya. Mencoba berlari secepat mungkin, meskipun tidak secepat anak normal lainnya dengan Kai yang dengan sabar duduk di pinggir lapangan dan mencatat waktu yang Kyungsoo butuhkan untuk satu putaran.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah D-Day si mungil yang sedang melakukan pemanasan di pinggir lapangan bersama teman sekelasnya. Pelajaran olahraga kali ini, ia mengikutinya dengan wajah yang sumringah dan perasaan yang tidak tegang seperti yang biasanya terjadinya. Latihan lari bersama Kai selama berhari-hari setidaknya membuatnya yakin bahwa kali ini ia tidak akan mengerjakan tugas perbaikan karena nilai praktek olahraganya selalu di bawah rata-rata.

"Do Kyungsoo. Kim In Na. Cha Young Min. Bersiap!"

Kyungsoo dan dua teman lainnya langsung berdiri di belakang garis start. Mata bulatnya melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari seseorang. Di sesi latihan terakhir mereka atau sekitar 2 hari yang lalu, Kai bilang ia akan bolos pelajaran kelasnya dan melihat Kyungsoo yang mengambil nilai lari. Tapi sejak hari itu, mereka belum pernah bertemu lagi. Dan hari ini, Kai belum juga muncul. Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang. _Mungkin Kai ada ujian_ pikirnya.

PRIIIIIIIIITTTTT

Peluit di tiup dan tiga orang yang tadi berdiri di belakang garis start itu langsung sprint. Berlari secepat mungkin, berusaha menjadi yang tercepat. Sementara itu Kyungsoo masih tertinggal di belakang mereka meskipun tidak terlalu jauh. Kyungsoo tidak ambil pusing dengan siapa yang tercepat karena nilai ditentukan berdasarkan perolehan waktu. Asal ia bisa kurang dari batas waktu maksimal, maka sudah dipastikan kali ini si mungil itu selamat dari tugas-tugas perbaikan yang menyebalkan.

Dan akhirnya mereka melewati garis finish. Kyungsoo tetap berada di urutan terakhir, namun mendengar teriakan seonsaenim tentang perolehan waktunya membuat bibirnya tersenyum puas. Ia harus menyampaikan hal ini pada Kai dan berterima kasih padanya. Tidak apa-apa namja itu mengingkari janjinya, yang penting Kai berhasil membuat Kyungsoo lolos dari remedial untuk kali ini.

.

.

.

"Hahhhhh"

Si siput polos itu menghela napas lelah. Ia sudah 30 menit menunggu ibunya yang katanya akan menjemputnya hari ini. Ketika ditelpon, ibunya bilang ia sedang membeli stok bahan makanan bulanan di swalayan dan meminta puteranya untuk menunggu sekitar 15 menit lagi. Itu artinya ia harus menunggu hampir satu jam di depan gerbang sekolahnya dalam suasana sore yang kelewat sepi seperti ini.

Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan kasus-kasus penculikan yang tidak sengaja ia tonton di televise. Andai ada Kai disini… pasti suasanya tidak akan semenyeramkan ini. Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal Kai. Namja itu tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya dua hari ini di sekolah. Atau mungkin Kyungsoo saja yang tidak berhasil menemuinya? Terbiasa melakukan banyak hal bersama namja itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa kesepian.

"Siput…"

Kyungsoo menoleh kaget. Disampingnya berdiri sosok yang baru saja berada di pikirannya.

"Hahhh leganya…. Dua hari tidak bertemu, aku sangaaaaat rindu" ucap Kai manja seraya memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan menelusupkan kepalanya di ceruk leher si mungil.

"Kau kemana saja?" Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kemana-mana. Mengurus ini itu, aku sibuk sekali kau tahu" Kai melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ah, dan selamat untuk sprint-nya. Kau berhasil lolos dari remedial kali ini"

"Hm… Kai… gomawo" ucap Kyungsoo lirih. Kai tersenyum manis.

CHU~

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut dengan ciuman tiba-tiba dari Kai. _Menerima Kai menjadi kekasihnya, sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk _pikir Kyungsoo.

"Hei siput…" ucap kai setelah mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Hmm?"

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, arrachi"

"Heung? Wae?" Kyungsoo bingung, memang sebelum Kai hadir siapa yang menjaganya kalau bukan dirinya sendiri

"Aku akan pergi sebentar" jawab Kai. "Pertukaran pelajar ke Brazil. Hanya setahun, aku janji akan kembali"

'Apa?' batin Kyungsoo kaget.

DIN DIN

Tepat sebelum Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya lebih jauh, mobil ibunya datang. Kai tersenyum ramah pada ibunya yang melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka berdua. Sementara Kyungsoo masih shock dan menatap Kai intens. Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada si mungil di sampingnya. Mengarahkan dagunya ke mobil ibu dari kekasihnya, isyarat agar si mungil ini cepat masuk mobil dan pulang.

Kyungsoo menurut, dengan wajah yang masih shock ia membuka pintu mobil ibunya lalu masuk kedalamnya. Kai tersenyum manis pada ibunya yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan oleh ibunya. Dan mobil itu berjalan menjauh dari Kai yang masih menatap mobil berwarna hitam itu sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Sementara itu disisi lain, Kyungsoo menatap kosong ke depan sejak ia memasuki mobil tadi.

"Kyungsoo… gwaenchana?" tanya ibunya

"Hah?"

Tersadar dari lamunannya, ia buru-buru menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati bahwa sosok Kai sudah tidak terlihat. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan saat-saat ia bersama dengan namja itu.

_Siput… saranghae_

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

Aigoo akhirnya selesai juga~

Buat dari abis maghrib sampe tengah malem begini, langsung publish tanpa di edit. Maap yaa kalo banyak typo .

Semoga nggak ngecewain meskipun menurut saya ini failed.

Dah segitu aja, kecup cinta buat yang review kemaren :***

**October 26, 2013**


End file.
